Love triangle
by Basjetball
Summary: Olive loves Fletcher, Fletcher loves Chyna and Chyna's clueless about Fletcher's love for her.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm kind of interested in ANTS farm and decided to write a fanfic about them. Olive loves Fletcher; Fletcher loves Chyna and Chyna's clueless about Fletcher's love.

* * *

It was morning when Fletcher walked up Chyna to see what she was up to. He didn't see Olive, so he figured now was the time to confess.

He noticed Chyna had just been standing there with her ANT Pad and was probably just playing another musical game, so Fletcher stood next to her.

"Hey Chyna," Fletcher smiled.

"Hey Fletcher" Chyna said.

Fletcher opened his mouth, "You know Chyna…I always feel-"

"Hey guys," a voice interrupted him.

Fletcher knew that voice anywhere. He turned around to see Olive.

Olive came towards Fletcher and Chyna. She had heard their conversation and she knew perfectly clear what Fletcher was going to say next, so she had to stop him.

"Hey Olive" Chyna said.

"Hey," Fletcher said, his face showing a tiny bit of anger.

"Sorry I'm late, but I actually overslept. That's so unlike me," she said with a smile.

The class bell soon rang.

"Come on. We don't want to be late for class," Chyna said, walking towards the classroom.

Fletcher followed after her until someone grabbed his arm.

"What is it Olive?"

"I…know a way to make Chyna love you," Olive said.

Fletcher looked interested. "Okay, how?"

"Go out with someone else to make her jealous," Olive simply said.

"Yeah and with who?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, I guess I could help you out," Olive said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You're crazy. Besides, go out with you? I can't blame you for wanting to go out with me. I'm hot. It's just your not," Fletcher replied and walked away.

Olive was standing by herself. She wondered why Fletcher was so interested in Chyna until realization struck her.

"I'll change. I'll change for you, Fletcher," Olive whispered softly and quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm kind of interested in ANTS farm and decided to write a fanfic about them. Olive loves Fletcher; Fletcher loves Chyna and Chyna's clueless about Fletcher's love.**

* * *

Chyna walked into the ANT farm and saw Olive in a dark denim short-shorts, and a raven black t-shirt that showed her belly and lavender bra perfectly. She was also wearing bright red high heels. On her face was lots of makeup and red lipstick on her lips.

"What are you wearing Olive?" Chyna asked, walking towards her. "And what did you do to yourself?"

"I had a makeover. Oh and I think you know what I'm wearing," Olive answered.

"Why?" Chyna questioned.

"Well, no reason," Olive replied, leaving the question somewhat unanswered.

"Come on, Olive. There has to be a reason," Chyna urged her to reply. "Is it for a boy?"

"Um…"

Olive noticed Fletcher was walking over to them. She lunged herself at him and wrapped him in a hug. "Fletcher!" She squealed, over dramatically, "I haven't seen you all weekend!"

"Olive, what are you doing?" Chyna asked.

"Hugging my best friend," Olive replied back.

"I know that, but don't you guys fight a lot? Besides, I've never seen you hug Fletcher. Wait-best friend? Olive, I thought I was your best friend!?" Chyna asked.

"Chyna, you're my second best friend," Olive answered. '_Besides, I only teased him, because I loved him'_

Fletcher looked happy to see Olive, because it looked like he melted in her arms.

Olive noticed that Chyna was sending them a glare, but she wasn't sure it was directed to her or Fletcher. '_Is it possible Chyna's jealous?'_

"Anyways, you should probably let Fletcher go, so he can breathe," Chyna told Olive.

Once Olive released Fletcher, he went up to Chyna.

"So, how are you Chyna?" Fletcher asked, forgetting the fact that Olive was with them.

"I'm fine," Chyna answered.

"We should head to class. Come on, Chyna," Fletcher said and they both went to class, leaving a scowling Olive behind.

'_I was ignored by Fletcher' _Olive sadly thought. She hated being second-best compared to Chyna, especially when it was Fletcher treating her that way.

"Stupid Chyna," Olive muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

"What's with that new look?" Lexi asked. She stared at what Olive was wearing. It was different from what she usually wore.

"Maybe I wanted a new look," Olive answered.

"Is that your only reason why?" Lexi asked, giving Olive a curious look.

"Yes it is," Olive replied.

"I see," Lexi nodded her head. "You should sit with us in the cafeteria"

"I don't know," Olive answered, looking unsure.

"Would you rather sit with Chyna and Fletcher or with us?" Lexi asked.

Olive debated her choices. She was irritated with Fletcher and angry at Chyna for stealing Fletcher's attention.

"Sure," Olive flashed a smile.

'_Nothing will go wrong_' Olive told herself.

* * *

"Where is Olive?" Chyna impatiently asked.

Fletcher shrugged. "I don't know"

"We should try to find her," Chyna said.

"She'll come," Fletcher said and moved his chair closer to Chyna.

"I still think we should try to find her," Chyna insisted.

"Come on. What's the big deal? Olive will come"

Chyna sighed. "Maybe you're right"

Fletcher smiled. "I know I am. Anyways, how's your day?"

"It's okay" Chyna said. She noticed how Fletcher was so close to her. "Um…Fletcher?"

Fletcher stared at Chyna with a happy smile. "Yeah?"

"Can I have some space?"

"Sure," Fletcher answered and moved his chair back a tiny little bit. The change was so slight that there was almost no change at all.

"It's the same spot as before," Chyna said.

Suddenly, Violet walked in and glared at Chyna.

"What are you doing to my Fletchy?" Violet angrily asked.

"Nothing," Chyna immediately backed away, afraid of Violet.

"That's right," Violet told Chyna before turning around to face Fletcher.

Violet noticed that Fletcher was gone. She turned back to Chyna.

"Tell me where he went" Violet demanded.

Chyna shrugged her shoulders.

"Urgh," Violet stomped angrily on the ground and left the cafeteria in pursuit of her Fletcher.

"Hey, have you seen Olive?" Angus walked up to Chyna.

Chyna shook her head.

"It's too bad. I really want to see the dazzling and beautiful Olive today," Angus looked down in disappointment.

When Angus looked up, he saw Olive, but he couldn't believe what he saw.

"There's Olive," Angus pointed at Olive. "She's hot. It's like she's a model"

While Angus was admiring Olive's beauty, Chyna walked up to Olive's table.

"Where have you been?" Chyna asked.

"In the cafeteria," Olive answered. "With Paisley and Lexi"

Chyna was extremely frustrated. "The whole time?" Chyna asked through gritted teeth.

"She's been with us the whole time. Now, can you go? We don't want to see _you_ near our table," Lexi joined in the conversation.

Chyna stared at Olive. After a few seconds, she shook her head. "You've changed, Olive" Chyna said before she left the table.

Olive couldn't believe what Chyna said.

'_What do you mean I changed? Well, actually, I did change. Still, this is your entire fault, Chyna. Fletcher is basically obsessed with you!' _Olive angrily thought.

"You heard Lexi. Get out of our sights," Olive retorted.

Chyna was fuming with anger. '_You've changed Olive. Two can play that game!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Chyna walked into the ANT farm in a dark denim short-shorts, and a raven black t-shirt that showed her belly and lavender bra perfectly. She was also wearing bright red high heels. On her face was lots of makeup and red lipstick on her lips.

Instantly, she spotted Olive with Lexi and Paisley. Olive was wearing short-shorts, and a pink black t-shirt that showed her belly. She was also wearing bright pink heels. On her face was lots of makeup and red lipstick on her lips. She saw a lot of boys drooling at the sight of Olive, Lexi and Paisley. She was certain that Olive was now a popular.

Chyna walked up to Olive. "Hey Olive"

Olive looked at her with a scowl. "Parks"

"See anything new with me," Chyna smirked. "I think I just had a makeover"

"Pfft...whatever," Olive scoffed.

"Get out of our way, Chyna," Lexi demanded.

"Like, get out," Paisley added.

"I agree. You should get out of our way," Olive nodded. "Or else you'll regret it"

"Why should I?" Chyna challenged.

"Do you want to find out?" Olive argued back.

They both glared at each other. It was obviously a very heated argument.

Fletcher walked into the ant farm and walked towards the two of them. "You look amazing, Chyna"

"Thanks," Chyna had a small blush on her cheek.

"Excuse me, I'm right here," Olive interrupted. She was obviously very angry, so the blonde grabbed Fletcher and hugged him.

"Um, you look nice Olive," Fletcher complimented.

'_Are you kidding me? He said that Chyna looked amazing and I look nice? It's obvious that amazing is a better word than nice!' _Olive angrily thought. "Just nice?" she asked with anger in her voice. She had a hard, painful grip on Fletcher.

"No, you look amazing Olive," Fletcher corrected.

The grip on Fletcher lessened, but there was still a hard, painful grip on him.

"You look phenomenal," Fletcher once again corrected with emphasis on 'phenomenal'.

Olive released Fletcher. "See Chyna. I look phenomenal," she smirked. Personally, she didn't know Fletcher knew a descriptive word such as phenomenal, but it just proved that she looked better than Chyna.

Chyna immediately grabbed Fletcher into a hug. "What do you think about me?"

"You look stupendously amazing with a tremendous amount of beauty. You look like a model," Fletcher complimented.

"See. Take that Olive," Chyna said with a smug expression, while Olive looked like she could kill somebody.

"I have to go," Fletcher immediately pulled back and ran away. The atmosphere was getting to him and there so much sweat he had.

'_I guess Olive's words are starting to get to me' _Fletcher thought.

* * *

"Today we're going to work on a project with partners and I have already chosen your partners," the teacher announced.

The teacher said some names, until the last few names stood out.

"Paisley and Angus"

"Lexi and Fletcher"

"Chyna and Olive"


End file.
